Many vehicles today include vehicle navigation systems that provide information to the occupants of the vehicle as to a location of the vehicle. Often, the navigation systems also provide lists including various points of interest or locations. For example, such lists often include lists of nearby restaurants, service stations, hotels, retail stores, or other locations.
However, the full potential of vehicle navigation systems has yet to be realized. For example, existing vehicle navigation systems may not provide as much information as would be optimal under various circumstances. In addition, existing vehicle navigation systems may not provide information to the occupants of the vehicle in a manner that is tailored to the occupants with an optimal amount of specificity under certain circumstances.